This invention relates generally to equipment for monitoring the presence of a patient in a hospital bed or the like and more particularly concerns enclosures for supporting the docking module component of a bed monitoring system.
The components of a bed monitoring system generally include a sensor mat located on the bed to sense the presence of the patient in the bed, a remote monitoring station such as a nurses station or the like where indicia of the patient's presence are displayed and the docking module which contains the power and control systems necessary to interconnect the mat with the remote monitoring station and to provide the desired monitoring functions. The monitoring station is essentially a central, permanent, fixed hardware network capable of simultaneously monitoring a great number of beds. The sensor mat is a relatively inexpensive, disposable and easily stored device of the type disclosed in earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,484,043 and 4,565,910 and pending patent application Ser. No. 08/281,431 filed Jul. 27, 1994. The docking module on the other hand, is a relatively expensive, non-disposable device. A limited number are kept available and are mounted on or proximate the particular bed to be monitored as the need arises.
While it is not economically desirable to provide a docking module for every bed in a hospital, it may become desirable from time to time to monitor any of the hospital beds. The present practice is to mechanically fasten the docking module to or proximate the bed to be monitored when that need arises, and when that need is ended to mechanically disconnect and retrieve the module from the bed. This mechanical process is time consuming and requires the attention of personnel specifically assigned to and trained for the task. In every application, subjective decisions must be made as to where to mount the docking module so as to make connection of the module between the mat and the remote station relatively easy and yet maintain the integrity of the system against intended or inadvertent tampering or disruption by a patient or visitor. Once located, proper connections of the sensor mat cable and remote monitoring station cables to the docking module must be made. Unfortunately, due in part to the inconsistencies in location of the module and wiring, the integrity of the connected circuits may be compromised. These tasks and decisions are further complicated by the wide variety of bed frame structures generally found within a hospital. Consequently, in the present practice, inconsistent arrangements of cables in hospital rooms often cause less than optimally convenient, comfortable and safe for the patient and visitors. Moreover, the confidence and comfort level of the staff in administering the monitoring system in a manner most effective for the patient is also diminished.
It is, therefore an object of the present invention to provide an enclosure for receiving a bed monitoring docking module which makes it economically possible to permanently mount such an enclosure on or proximate each and every hospital bed. Another object of this invention is to provide an enclosure for a bed monitoring docking module with a dedicated cable connected to the enclosure so that all in-room cables are optimally and permanently positioned. A further object of this invention is to provide an enclosure for a bed monitoring docking module which facilitates immediate connection of a docking module in the monitoring subsystem of any given bed as the need should arise. It is also an object of the present invention to provide an enclosure for receiving a bed monitoring docking module which enhances the integrity of the electrical connections between the monitoring system components. Yet another object of this invention is to provide an enclosure for a bed monitoring docking module which is adapted for mounting on a wide variety of bedframe structures.